My Dark Angel
by wtmn
Summary: A short and sweet One Shot between Angel and Fang. This is set roughly a year before the flock left the first home they shared with Jeb. R&R and enjoy!


I've been running my fingers through my hair for the last 26 minutes of The Little Mermaid. I'd been trying to watch it all day but whenever I finally got the T.V. to myself someone would butt in and complain. I'd let them have the T.V. since I've seen The Little Mermaid more than ten times and usually I would force some other Flock member to watch it with me. They resent me until they remember how adorable I am. Then it's okay.

Today is a special day. Well, not this exact day since we all chose our birthdays, but it's darn close! Today is my sixth birthday and I have a feeling this is an important year. So far it's turning out... less than important. All day long no one has told me 'Happy Birthday' or given me a present, No ones even acno... aknoleg... acknowledged that it's my birthday! Trust me, I'd know. The thought has not crossed one member of my family's mind all day!

Or they've all gotten good at hiding their thoughts and emotions overnight. My family is horrible at anything related to thought control and emotion.

I've been in the living room, which is the second most visited part of the house besides the kitchen. At it's prime, a member of the Flock would pass every ten minutes or so, but not one of them stopped for me! Even Gazzy didn't remember and he's my brother. For the last few days Iggy and him have been completely consumed by their plot to put a bunch of water balloons in Max's sheets, which will end badly for whoever runs the slowest.

Max frantically rushed past me on her way to the kitchen and I caught a glimpse of her mind. _OH MY GOD! Did I leave that instant dinner in the microwave?_

I couldn't help smiling a little. The microwave had stopped working a few months back. Someone mashed the timer so now you have to manually turn it off or it will fry your food. Not one of Max's fleeting thoughts involved me.

I leaned against the armrest of the couch and traced lines in Mr. Binkles' fur. My own stuffed animal knows me better than the Flock does. I picked up the remote and fast forwarded to when Ariel and Prince Eric kiss. I love Ariel. She's beautiful, adventurous, and... what was it Iggy called me the other day... native? No, naive. Not only that but Ariel is just like the Flock, but instead of wings she had a fish tail.

It's starting to get late, soon I wouldn't be six anymore... I'd be six and a day. I sighed and looked up at the digital clock on the TV. 11:34. I may as well go to bed, if Max knew I was still up she'd yell at me. Just thinking about bed made me yawn.

I stood and stretched just as Fang came up from behind me and sat on the other side of the couch. He moved like a shadow, now you see me and now you don't. A thought hit me and I was stunned, did he remember me?

But Fang just kicked up his feet and picked up the remote. My hopes came crashing down.

Fang switched the T.V. off and looked at me with a smile so small that you'd need raptor vision to see.

I grinned as words flickered through his mind. Angel. Happy. Surprised. I sat next to him and looked up at Fang's face. I can't imagine being 13, almost ancient! Fang leaned back and looked incredibly cool, like he knew everything that anyone ever needed to know.

"You were three when Max got chicken pox. Jeb was trying to stop her from itching her face off and you started crying," Fang didn't sound upset at all when he said Jeb, maybe I was right about him knowing all. "So he told me to take care of you."

I smiled at the thought. Fang and a three-year-old.

"You wouldn't stop." He said, obviously pained by the memory.

"So what'd you do?" I asked, totally enveloped in the story.

Fang reached out and patted my head softly. He tussled my hair when he took his hand away. I smiled and tentatively leaned into his side. I love how Fang communicates without words. I felt Fang's hand in my hair once more, rhythmically tracing a path. I felt myself begin to drift into sleep.

"Thank you Fang." I mumbled.

Fang didn't say anything, he didn't need to. One of his feelings found their way into my head.

_Love_.

* * *

**Fang and Angel have an important relationship that isn't mentioned much in the books. (Although there is _some_ hint at it) It's the sweetest thing!**

**When I made The Little Mermaid Angel's favorite movie I didn't even realize the whole 'Ariel' thing. Haha.**

**I have a feeling Angel idolizes Fang a bit! hehe**


End file.
